Saving Sasuke
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: Six months ago, everything changed. Sasuke went out on a mission, and didn't return. Sasuke's daughter, Amie, believes he is alive. And she will do anything to bring him home. Not sequel to 'What we are'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto. I only own this plot and Amie**

**Prologue**

_I remember that day, as if it were, only yesterday. Every sound and every movement we made, still ringing in my ears and flashing in my mind, like a movie that keeps playing, no matter how hard I try and get it to stop._

_The day my father died._

_I wasn't there, I was at home with my Mom, preparing the dinner, so it was ready, for when my dad arrived home._

_We didn't eat that night._

_Both Mom and I were having too much fun, to hear the knock on the door. It wasn't until the knocking got louder and more persistent, that my Mom opened the door, to reveal Ebisu, the squad leader of my dad's team, standing at our door, looking solemn. I knew something was wrong, as Dad wasn't with him._

_Mom invited him in, no longer smiling, as he pulled me onto the couch next to him. Ebisu spoke softly, unable to meet our gazes. But I on the contrary couldn't tear my gaze from him. _

"_Naruto, I'm so very sorry. But Sasuke has been killed, in an ambush. We tried to save him but, there was nothing we could do"_

_That was when my mind froze. I couldn't believe it, my dad, was dead. It seemed like a million years went by me and I hadn't moved._

_Mom took in a deep breath, clutching my hand, trying to give me comfort. "When did it happen?" he asked weakly._

_Ebisu looked at us both, before answering. "Two hours ago"_

_Mom nodded, numbly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I don't think either of us could let it sink in, as it would mean it was true. Ebisu pulled out an item from his pocket and handed it to me._

_Dad's headband._

_The man stood. "I'll see myself out. I'm truly sorry for your loss"_

_Neither of us answered, or even acknowledged that we had heard him. Mom seemed to be frozen in place, unable to move, with his hand still clutching mine. I looked at him, and saw he had, tears welling up in his usually bright blue eyes. I felt ashamed. _

_Why wasn't I crying? Was I in shock? Or was I expecting Ebisu, to come back in and say it was all, one sick joke?_

_Either way, I couldn't cry. All I could do was hold my Mom's hand, and comfort him. He did the crying for both of us._

_Exactly one month after, my father's death, a ceremony was held in honour of his memory. It was disgusting, really. Most of the people that turned up hated my dad. _

_It was then I realized why I couldn't cry for him. I couldn't cry, because deep down, I knew he was still alive. He's out there somewhere. I guess I knew deep down that he was all along. So in that moment I decided I would find him. Whatever it took, I would bring my dad home._

_But if I knew then, what I know now, maybe it would've been better, to just keep him in my memories._


	2. It begins

**This is the second chapter of Saving Sasuke. It's taken me like 2 years to even write the second chapter which is mainly because I had major writers block and to be honest I actually stopped watching Naruto for about a year. But now I'm watching it again and feel motivated to attempt to continue this story and my other Naruto story. There is a down side however and that is I have college and the course work I have to do is unbelievable, for example right now I'm supposed to be doing a whole essay on the human anatomy and physiology. I decided to post this first as it will take less time and I actually enjoy doing this. ^.^ This might not be up to standard as I have gone rusty when it comes to writing so just bear with me please. ~Anna~**

Amie had made her decision that she was going to bring her father back from wherever the hell he was and to do that she had to get her mother to make it an official mission. Knowing that Naruto would most probably ground her for a month for asking in her mind was worth it.

The young chunin headed towards the Hokage's office and braced herself for the worst argument in history between her and Naruto. She knocked on the door gently and waited patiently to be let in, so was surprised when Ebisu opened the door and smiled at her warmly which she only returned half-heartedly. Truth be told, Amie didn't really like the man and he wasn't that fond of her or her father but he had respect for Naruto so tolerated the other two.

Naruto looked up from reading scrolls that littered his desk. "Amie, what's up?" he asked

"Um well I was hoping to talk to you in private"

Ebisu took the hint and left swiftly closing the door quietly behind him, and Naruto gave his daughter his fullest attention. "So?"

Amie bit her lip and answered in a small voice " I wanted to request a mission"

Naruto nodded and started looking through his scrolls. "I can give you an escort mission and assign you a squad of genin"

"It's not that sort of mission, Mom"

A blonde eyebrow rose in question and Naruto placed his hands in front of him, and Amie knew he was about to get serious. "What kind of mission is it then?"

"I want to bring Dad home"

Silence filled the room as the two people looked at each other not knowing what was about to be said or done next. "Say that again?" Naruto asked quietly, even though he heard perfectly the first time

"I said I want to bring Dad home" she repeated

"He's dead Amie," came the cold reply "and you need to accept that he's not coming back"

"But where's the proof? We didn't see his body we only had Ebisu's word for it" the girl protested.

"And that is proof enough for me, Ebisu wouldn't lie about something this serious and I expect you to trust him. If he says he saw Sasuke die then that's what you should believe. I've had closure form this experience Amie and it's time you did the same"

"Well I'm sorry if I can't get closure from burying an empty coffin surrounded by hypocrites who don't even like dad! And if you won't help me bring him home I'll find someone who will!" Amie shouted, her eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the office, leaving Naruto fuming.

Amie sat in her room packing quickly she knew who she had to ask for help in finding Sasuke and where she had to go to ask. But in doing so she would have to leave the village and therefore become a rouge ninja like her father had become all those years ago, and she didn't doubt that she would be hunted down by ANBU. She sighed to herself as she realised history was repeating itself all over again and as she slipped on her backpack, she hoped all this was worth it. She placed the note to her mother on her bed hoping her would forgive her for what she was about to do

The teenager jumped from roof to roof making as little noise as possible and as she reached the village gates, she looked back at her home one last time then left with no regrets, she only wished she could've said goodbye to her mom face to face.

Naruto came home exhausted and immediately noticed all of the lights were off, assuming that Amie was in her room sulking he went to her door and knocked gently "Amie do you want dinner?"

When he received no reply he opened the door to find the room empty and after searching her room, found Amie's ninja gear and clothes all gone as he looked desperately around her room her saw a note on his daughters bed, he sat down and read it

_Mom,_

_I know you're going to hate me for doing this to you but I had no choice. Dad's out there somewhere and I can't go on knowing that he needs help. So I'm going to find him and bring him home to you and we can be a family again I hope. Please don't panic and send ANBU after me, because if you do then it would destroy everything. I'm going to find someone who can help me find dad, someone who knows him better than anyone-even you. By know you've probably figured out who I mean._

_I'll be back soon with Dad, I promise._

_Love from_

_Amie_

_P.S Please don't sit at your desk worrying, everything will be fine._

Naruto cursed under his breath and stood up "Shit, shit, shit!" he ran out of her room with the note still in his hand and headed to his own and began packing frantically. He had to find Amie before she reached her destination, otherwise she was as good as dead.


End file.
